Te eché de menos
by Taeko
Summary: Pensé que nunca más volvería a saber nada de ti…nada de tu mundo…nada de la magia…Vi la foto (...)tu estabas ahí, sonriendo, abrazándome por la cintura sin que nadie se diera cuenta… Me acerqué a ella y te chillé…"


Wolas! en realidad no se muy bien pq cuelgo el fik, weno si, pq como me dijo una amiga "no tienes nada q perder"... La verdad es q estube apunto de acerlo un par de veces pero me arrepenti i cerr... ahora, ya ta hecho. Lo subo y ia ta! 

Si os gustase, porfi poned R, solo pa q tenga mas confianza en mi misma... :( -- carita de pena.

respecto este fik, he de decir q lo hice de un tiron y q es solo de un capt, q aun no se muy bien pq lo escribi, pero ta escrito.

Espero q no os decepsione mucho. 

* * *

****

**Te eché de menos**

Cada vez que miraba esa fotografía… es maldita fotografía… era como clavarme un puñal… no veía la salida del callejón oscuro en que me habías metido…Cuando creía estar recuperada… esa… esa maldita foto regresaba a mi… parecía que querías permanecer a mi lado… parecía que querías martirizarme… parecía que me quisieras ver llorar por todo lo que hice…

Un tarde llegué enfurismada… pensé que nunca más volvería a saber nada de ti… nada de tu mundo… nada de la magia… Vi la foto, tu estabas ahí, sonriendo, abrazándome por la cintura sin que nadie se diera cuenta… Me acerqué a ella y te chillé… te chillé que aun te quería que me habías destrozado la vida y… finalmente la fotografía colisionó contra la pared haciéndose añicos… Cuando la vi partirse llorar… había roto el último recuerdo que tenia de ti… No sabia si lloraba por felicidad o por dolor… Pasaron los días y me di cuanta que gracias a ese gesto, definitivamente me había alejado de ti, del tu mundo y de la magia…

Pasaron los meses y los años, las cosas seguían igual, no había salido con ningún chico, nadie tenia nada que enseñarme, nada que darme, todos eran igual… De repente, una carta llegó a mi buzón… la voltee para ver de quien era y cuando vi esa letra… tu letra…tuve ganas de romperla de tirarla… pero algo me dijo que no, que debía abrirla, leerla. No se muy bien porque lo hice… me pedías demasiado… me pedías que te viera… que habláramos… que nos encontráramos… no dude en rebotar la carta para darte a entender que no… pero esa carta volvió con una suplica para que dijera que si… esa vez no la abr

Pasaron los días y esa carta volvía una y otra vez hasta que te cansaste y apareciste en mi puerta… al principio tu sonrisa me hizo quedar en shock, luego… luego cerré la puerta pero me lo impediste diciendo mi nombre con ternura, haciendo que recordara los días en que me tuviste… Sin saber como… entraste.

Tu hablabas y yo sólo hacia callar una voz dentro de mi que me pedía que te dijese lo que habías sido para mi, lo mal que lo pase sin ti… el odio que te tenia, el amor que aun guardaba… Hiciste un gesto y te acercaste a mi… tu cara, tus labios, tus ojos… los eche de menos, pero prometí no besarlos, no tocarlos, no desearlos… Estabas muy cerca y cerré los ojos, por miedo… por deseo… Finalmente juntaste tus labios a los míos y mientras tu lengua debatía con mis labios sellados, el entrar en mi; de mis ojos brotaron lagrimas de alegría, de miedo, de angustia… ¿Hacia bien?… acabe cediendo y tu lengua repaso mi boca… ya te la sabias…

Paraste y me miraste… te disculpaste y negué con la cabeza… quería que continuaras, pero ¿cómo decírtelo después de tanto tiempo?… Pocos minutos después volvíamos a besarnos apasionadamente… yo buscaba en ti, eso que había olvidado, eso que nunca debí perder… y tu… tu buscabas tenerme de nuevo…

Me pediste disculpas por haberte ido y luego… sólo fue un continuo de besos y caricias hasta llegar a la cama… Me sacaste la camisa y yo hice lo mismo con la tuya… me entretenía acariciándote como ya había hecho… recordaba cada vez que lo habíamos hecho… la primera… la última… Tu mientras tocabas el broche del sujetador y lo sacaste… También tocabas recordando como lo habías hecho otras ocasiones… Los pantalones sobraban así que los hicimos desaparecer y con ello también tu ropa interior y la mía… Ya tumbados y con unos cuantos besos más volviste a entrar en mi… volviste ha ser uno conmigo… volvimos ha disfrutar el uno del otro…

Esta mañana cuando desperté, tuve miedo de que todo fuese un sueño… que al despertar tu no estuvieras… te hubieras ido… o que simplemente nunca hubieras regresado… Volteé con miedo… pero te vi… vi tu pelo, tu cara, tus labios… seguías dormido…Sonreí… estabas de nuevo conmigo…

Acaricio tu pelo… no sabes como te eché de menos… de pronto haces indicios de despertarte. Dejo de acariciar tu pelo y te miro… despiertas y me ves… sonríes y me besas…

- Te eche de menos Sirius… -Sonríes -Te quiero…

- Yo a ti, Hermione… No me ire más…

* * *

Y bien?!! q ??

weno, espero q lo hayas acabado, no es tan largo ;).

**PETONS/Besos/Kisses **

**TAEKO**

_PD: Gracias Andy, por decirrme q lo subiera... ;)_


End file.
